Donde quedo el amor?
by Madamemoon
Summary: El rey Endimión tiene un deseo...separarse de Serena, se siente atado y quiere escapar...pero que pasará cuando una estrella fugaz brinde su calor al corazón de la hermosa reina de Tokio de Cristal? S%S
1. Chapter 1: La duda del rey

_**Hola a todas…vengo con una nueva historia, la verdad es que soy fan de D&S, pero esto salio de mi loca cabeza y espero que les guste.**_

_**Los personajes no me pertenecen todos son obra de Naoko Takeuchi, pero la historia es 100% de mi imaginación**_

_**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**_

El reino de la tierra era prospero y la gente vivía muy feliz, la paz que reinaba se respiraba en el aire, el aroma y las flores inundaban todo de amor.

Ese día en especial todo el reino se encontraba de fiesta, pues la heredera del reino había nacido, todo era felicidad y felicitaciones para los reyes de Tokio de Cristal, para esa gran utopía, sin embargo en la alcoba real las cosas eran muy diferentes…

Una joven madre descansaba con su hija recién nacida recostada en su regazo después de un largo trabajo de parto, admiraba embelezada la belleza de esa pequeña que en el pasado tanto la hiciera enojar.

Sentía que su corazón se había agrandado para dar cabida a su nuevo amor, ya que su esposo hasta ese momento ocupaba todo.

D: Felicidades Serena, estoy seguro que serás una gran madre….-En su voz se percibia algo diferente, no aquella alegría que se siente en los nuevos padres sino algo que no tendría descripción.

S: Amor…Gracias a ti tengo este maravilloso regalo, gracias Darién, nuestra hija es preciosa…Te amo.-Con sumo amor trato de acercar su rostro para recibir un beso tan ansiado de su esposo, sin embargo lo que acontinuación sucedió nunca se lo espero del hombre a quien mas amaba…Darién se puso en pie y le besó la frente diciendo: -He cumplido Serena, la utopía que nos fue mostrada se ha hecho realidad y la existencia de Rini no corre ningún peligro…es por ello que…

S: Darién pero que es lo que me estas diciendo? Yo…te amo Darién, explicate que no entiendo tus palablas.

D: Es mejor que descanses, el trabajo de parto no fue fácil para ti y no debemos discutir esta situación ahora, en cuanto te recuperes hablaremos con tranquilidad.

Y sin mas el soberano de la tierra se encamino hacia la salida sin siquiera mirar a su esposa o hija. Al salir se topo con la guardiana del tiempo hizo una revenrencia y agregó:- Tu ya lo sabes, asi que por favor hasla entrar en razón, por el bien de mi hija no deseo que esto se convierta en un campo de batalla- y sin mas siguió su camino.

La guardiana del tiempo se adentro en la habitación y su corazón se rompió en mil pedazos al ver la imagen de su reina en ese estado, lloraba y tomaba a su pequeña con mas fuerza.

S: Dime Setsuna, que es lo que pasa?, que hice de malo, ahora que paso? Porque ese cambio tan repentino?

St: Su magestad no se preocupe, puede hacerle mal en su estado, le ruego que se calme, la princesa sentirá su angustia y se pondrá triste también.

S: Setsuna estuvo durante todo el trabajo de parto pero cuando al fin nació nisiquiera la tomo en brazos, nada solo esas palabras frias salieron de su boca quisiera saber que es lo que pasa.

La guardiana solo se acerco a ella y la abrazó infundiéndole valor, ya que como bien dijo e rey ella sabia perfectamente lo que estaba pasando.

En un estudio del lado derecho del castillo el rey se sentaba sobre su silla, ese espacio era solo de él, su intimidad ya que con el bullicio del castillo necesitaba un espacio solo para él, tomo una vaso y se sirvió un poco de wisky, bebió de un solo trago, quería que con ello pudira saberle mejor la agonía que estaba a punto de provocarle a su esposa.

Sus pensamientos se aglomeraban en su mente y uno a uno se enfilaban por atormentar su ya destrecha vida- porque Darién, porque no puedes quererla como ella a ti, porque sientes tanto rencor hacia ella, fue tu decisión dejar la carrera de medico, fue tu decisión tomar el trono de su mano y también fue tu decisión enredarte con..- un ronco sonido proveniente de la puerta lo hizo salir de sus pensamientos y con voy grave indico a quien fuera que estuviera fuera que pasara.

Andrew su amigo de la universidad estaba en el umbral de la puerta con una gran sonrisa

A: Su majestad- una sonrisa finjida salio de la boca de su amigo haciendo una falsa reverencia-

D: Vamos Andrew no me salgas con eso ahora, somos amigos desde hace mucho tiempo, pasa tomate una copa conmigo.

A: Vengo a felicitar al nuevo padre y a apuntarme para ser padrino de tu hija, se que con las chicas debes de tener mas que una lista enorme, pero considera que soy tu mejor amigo y los conozco a ti y a Serena desde muchísimo antes que las chicas.

D: Gracias por tus felicitaciones, lo de los padrinos lo decidirá Serena, al fin y al cabo ella toma la ultima palabra en ese tipo de cosas.

A: Darien te ocurre algo malo? Me sorprendio mucho cuando fui a ver a Serena y me dijo que probablemente estabas aquí, como es posible que no estes rebozando de felicidad cuando acabas de ser padre de una preciosa niña, se parece mucho a Serena, ya me dijo que van a ponerle el nombre de su madre.

D: Así es como en todo Serena decidió que se llamara como ella, y no Andrew no me pasa nada, es solo que con todas sus amigas en la habitación me incomoda tanto bullicio.

A: Pero Darien deberías de estar orgulloso de que vengan a ver a tu hija, es preciosa, deberías de decir con orgullo yo soy el padre de esta lindura.

D: Andrew podemos cambiar de tema? La verdad no es algo de lo que quiera hablar, gustas una copa?

A: Sinceramente desconozco al hombre que tengo enfrente, deberías de estar en la alcoba con tu familia gozando de esa dicha, en cambio estas aquí bebiendo. Me retiro su magestad que pase linda noche y de nuevo reitero mis felicitaciones por su hija, solo espero que no lo eches a perder, tienes una esposa maravillosa y una hija perfecta.

Y sin mas el joven rubio salio de la habitación dejando a un rey pensativo y bebiendo su cuarta copa de wisky.


	2. Chapter 2: La verdad revelada

_**Hola a todas…Aquí les traigo el segundo capítulo, gracias a todos por sus reviwes y me alegra que les haya gustado. Soy fan de D&S pero a veces me molesta como es Darién de frío con ella, sin más les dejo leer.**_

_**Los personajes no me pertenecen todos son obra de Naoko Takeuchi, pero la historia es 100% de mi imaginación**_

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Después de las visitas Serena se sentía realmente cansada, acomodo a la pequeña en su cuna y se dispuso a descansar, desde que Darién había abandonado la recamara no se había vuelto a parar por ahí, que era lo que pasaba?, Setsuna no le había dicho nada, se estaba arropando cuando oyó la puerta entreabrirse, ilusionada espero que la imagen de su esposo apareciera pero no fue así, solo una de las personas que ayudaba en palacio llamada Kiune:

K: Su majestad, lamento molestarla, me imagine que estaba dormida por ello no llame a la puerta lamento entrar a sus aposentos de esta forma.

S: No te preocupes pero dime en que te puedo ayudar?

K: El rey me manda decirle que a partir de hoy no compartirá aposentos con usted, la demanda de la princesa debe ser mucha y que prefiere darles un poco de privacidad, vengo por algunas de sus pertenencias, se mudará un tiempo al cuarto de invitados.

Serena ahogó un sonido desgarrador de su garganta, Darién no solo no daba la cara si no que mandaba a una de las personas del servicio a dar su mensaje, su corazón se rompió en pedazos y como pudo solo asintió con la cabeza y observaba como Kiune tomaba las pertenencias del rey, cuando salió de la habitación no lo resistió más y rompió a llorar, su corazón estaba destrozado y sus ilusiones rotas, su alegría de ser madre estaba empañada por la frialdad que caracterizaba a Darién Chiba.

Después de eso Serena muy rara vez salía de la habitación, se enfocaba en cuidar al 100% las necesidades de Rini, Darién no se había vuelto a aparecer para saber sobre su hija y ella trataba de evitarlo a toda costa, no quería enfrentarse a la verdad.

Una noche mientras arrullaba a Rini después de que comiera salió al balcón a contemplar el cielo azul, su hija dormía tan tranquilamente que ella pudo observar la luna llena en todo su esplendor, oyó pasos en el jardín y se imaginó que eran los guardias de palacio, pero su sorpresa fue mayor cuando enfoco mejor y vislumbro la imagen de su esposo pero lo sorprendente es que Darién sostenía una colilla de cigarro y arrojaba el humo al viento.

No lo pensó dos veces, creyó que era lo mejor si iba a terminar la situación que fuera de una vez, no iba a seguir viviendo este infierno y la verdad es que su hija merecía una mejor vida que eso, no un padre que ignorara su existencia.

Dejo a su hija en la cuna y aviso a Setsuna que cuidara de ella, se apresuró a bajar los escalones y camino en silencio por el gran jardín de rosas, aquel que su esposo había mandado a hacer especialmente para ella.

Se quedó observando la figura masculina delante de ella, era tan varonil, no podía negar que seguía enamorada de él como cuando era una adolescente pero las cosas habían cambiado, él había cambiado y ahora todo era tan distinto..

D: Cuanto tiempo vas a seguir espiándome?

S: Yo no te espiaba, solo no quería espantarte.

D: Sabes que me percate de tu presencia, porque no decías nada?

S: Yo.. Necesito hablar contigo, han pasado dos semanas desde que Rini nació, creo que estoy más que recuperada, puedes decirme ahora que es lo que pasa? Porque me evitas? Porque evitas a tu hija?

D: Yo no evito a mi hija, es solo que…me siento asfixiado, todo esto me asfixia, me cansa

S: Te cansa ser padre? Te cansa ser esposo? Te cansa ser Rey? Pues déjame recordarte que fue tu decisión ser rey así como tu destino, algo que tenías que cumplir te gustará o no

D: Tenía que cumplir? Yo?- Finalmente se giró y quedo de frente a Serena- Tu tenías un deber que cumplir no yo, me arrastraste a él, me uniste a ti sin siquiera ponerte a pensar en lo que yo quería

S: Yo te uní a mí? De que estas hablando? Se supone que estamos juntos porque nos amamos, al menos yo te amo

D: Que me amas? Por favor no me hagas reír- Sus carcajadas fueron tan sonoras que Serena supo que todo el palacio se había enterado.

S: Porque te ríes, yo te amo Darién, de verdad no sé qué es lo que pasa pero si pudieras aclarármelo lo entendería, tenemos una hija preciosa, somos una familia Darién yo…- Darién no la dejo seguir más, no podía seguir con aquella farsa.

D: Serena yo…ya no te amo, me siento atado a ti, realmente estuve contigo por el futuro de Rini, ahora que ella está aquí no veo porque seguir con la farsa, no podía poner en riesgo su existencia y menos por mis deseos de ser alguien más que esto.

Serena no podía creer lo que el amor de su vida parado frente a ella estuviera diciendo, sin saber cómo, las lágrimas comenzaron a rodar por sus hermosos ojos azules y no hizo nada por tratar de contenerlas.

S: Eso quiere decir que solo estuviste todo este tiempo a mi lado por Rini? No porque me amarás realmente?

D: Cuantas veces necesitas que te lo diga, no me vengas ahora que no te percataste de nada, por favor Serena no te creo eso de que eres tan ingenua, a pesar de todos estos años no has madurado nada sigues siendo la misma chiquilla llorona de siempre.

S: No tienes por qué lastimarme de esa manera Darién, si no deseas nada más conmigo está bien, pero me quieres explicar que pasará ahora? Como viviremos, te recuerdo que Rini no puede darse cuenta de nada, deseo que tenga una vida feliz y plena, al menos puedes hacer ese sacrificio por ella?

D: Claro que lo he pensado, mientras este pequeña no habrá ningún problema no se percatará de nada, cuando tenga más edad me mudare de nuevo a tu recamará pero solo para cubrir las apariencias, quiero que sepas que este matrimonio se acabó desde hace mucho tiempo.

S: Lo comprendo y lo acepto, tienes tu libertad para hacer lo que te plazca Darién pero por favor te lo ruego no hagas sufrir a mi hija, ella no lo merece, no merece pagar por mis errores, a partir de ahora seremos dos extraños viviendo en el mismo lugar.

Sin más la reina se alejó de aquel jardín que una vez su amado había mandado a construir para ella, todo se había derrumbado ante sus ojos, en que momento había pasado eso? No lo sabía y no sabía cómo iba a encontrar la respuesta a eso. Iba caminando sumida en sus pensamientos cuando sintió una extraña energía acercándose al palacio y solo oyó la voz burlona de Darién- No tienes por qué alarmarte, son tus queridas estrellas fugaces, han venido a presentar sus respetos a la princesa, que esperas? Es que acaso no quieres ir a recibirlos?- Esas palabras estaban tan cargadas de ironía y rencor que prefirió no decir nada y seguir caminando para recibir a las visitas.

Al subir por las escalinatas se encontró con Uranus…


	3. Chapter 3: Las estrellas llegan

_**Hola a todas…A su petición de una vez el tercer capitulo, gracias por sus reviwes también quisiera estrangular a Darien pero no desesperen de que sufrirá sufrirá..**_

_**Los personajes no me pertenecen todos son obra de Naoko Takeuchi, pero la historia es 100% de mi imaginación**_

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

H: Su magestad, ha sentido eso? Por favor ingrese a palacio no sabemos de donde procede esa energía y no queremos ni que usted ni la princesa corran peligro, pero… que paso porque tienes los ojos llorosos?

S: Tranquila Uranus, no son energías extrañas, ya los conocemos y son amigos, han venido a conocer a la princesa, no me pasa nada después les platicaré que ha pasado, ahora vamos a recibir a nuestras visitas.

La Sailor del viento no dijo mas y siguió a su soberana en completo silencio, la reina se había caracterizado en que por mas que algo la acongojara no permitía que alguna de sus amigas sufrieran o se preocuparan por ella, se había vuelto tan hermética que sabia de sobra que insistir no serviría de nada, todas se habían acostumbrado a su nueva faceta y la aceptaban.

Al llegar al recibidor todas las sailors se encontraban esperando que llegara Serena y recibiera a los invitados, la puerta e abrió y aparecieron 3 figuras varoniles muy bien conocidas por todas, ahí estaba Seiya, Yaten y Taiki. A Seiya se le ilumino el rostro solo con ver la figura de la hermosa mujer que estaba frente a el, su bonbon lucía hermosa con ese vestido blanco, sus cabellos dorados estaban mas largos que como los recordaba y esos ojos…esperen…rojos? Bombon había estado llorando, sin pensarlo dos veces se encamino a su encuentro, ya que su corazón se acongojo de solo pensar que alguien había lastimado a su precioso bombón, pero una espada afilada se acercaba peligrosamente a su garganta por lo que tuvo que frenar en seco

H: Detente ahí, no te atrevas a dar un paso mas, debes respeto a su magestad y te pido que respetes el planeta que visitas, no permitiré que te acerques a ella…Seiya.

Seiya se quedo de una pieza, esa reacción de Haruka no se la esperaba pero lo que mas le sorprendio es que su bombón nisiquiera se moviera o reprendiera a Uranus por tratarlo de esa forma, aunque era comprensible ahora era toda una reina y debería de comportarse como tal, ya que en su planeta ella misma protegía de esa forma a su princesa.

Los hermanos de Seiya llegaron en ese instante a su lado y lo trajeron 2 pasos hacia atrás haciendo una leve reverencia presentando sus respetos.

T: Lamentamos venir de esta forma sin avisar, pero nuestra princesa se ha enterado que la princesa de la tierra y de la luna ha nacido y nos envía con un presente para ella.

Y: Para nosotros es muy importante que su magestad acepte este obsequio que manda nuestra princesa y pide disculpas por no venir en persona, pero ahora ella se encuentra en estado y pondría mucho en riesgo la vida de ella y del bebé que lleva en su vientre un viaje asi.

S: Sean bienvenidos a Tokio de cristal, sus respetos y regalos son bien recibidos y me alegra escuchar las buenas nuevas que traen de la princesa, me imagino que será una magnifica madre.

Sy: Seguramente tanto como usted.

Todas las sailors se le quedaron viendo a Seiya aunque este no parecio inmutarse ante su comentario, deseaba con todas sus fuerzas porder hablar con Serena y saber que era lo que pasaba, porque Darién no estaba ahí para recibirlos protegiéndola de aquel hombre que quería robar su corazón, Seiya no se hizo muchas ilusiones ya que se imagino que como nuevo padre estaría compartiendo tiempo con su hija, una hija que le había dado su bombón y que el deseara fuera de el.

Serena dio ordenes de preparar el comedor para la cena y que dirigieran a los invitados hacia el comedor mientras ella iba por su pequeña, se encamino por un pasillo pero no deseaba seguir el camino normal iluminado y lleno de personas dispuestas a servirle, tomo un pasillo obscuro y silencioso, ahí solo había algunos cuartos de huéspedes que muy rara vez eran usados ya que Serena preferia tenerlos siempre en las habitaciones de la planta alta.

Iba caminando lentamente cuando oyo ruidos en uno de los cuartos, quien estaría en ellos y a estas horas?, se dirigió hacia el cuarto con total sigilo y entreabrió un poco la puerta lo que a continuación vio nunca ni en sus peores pesadillas se lo pudo haber imaginado…

Darién se encontraba sentado sobre un sofá y con una mano sostenia una copa de vino, el humo y olor a tabaco impregnaba toda la habitación, pero no fue eso lo que realmente impacto a Serena, sino la otra persona que acompañaba a Darién…

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_**Que dijeron…ya vamos a saber quien es…pues no eso se los dejo para mañana :D**_

"_**Flakis" te prometo hacerlos mas largos solo no desesperes si?**_

_**Gracias a todos por sus reviwes**_


	4. Chapter 4: La magia termina

_**Hola a todas…Como lo estaban añorando la tercera en discordia hace su aparición, un poquito de suspenso para el fin de semana, gracias por sus reviwes. Las cosas se ponen mas inetersantes.**_

_**Los personajes no me pertenecen todos son obra de Naoko Takeuchi, pero la historia es 100% de mi imaginación**_

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Rey… su amiga estaba sentada sobre las piernas de su esposo dándole unos tiernos besos en la mejilla y entrelazando sus manos en los cabellos de él.

R: Por favor amor no te acongojes, veras que pronto se le pasará ya sabes como es ella, nunca se le quitará lo obstinada y lo llorona, por mas que has tratado de hacerla madurar pareciera que tus esfuerzos son en vano.

D: No es eso mi amor…es solo que siento mi cabeza a punto de explotar, sabes el gran amor que le tuve a serena y a pesar de todo no me agrada el verla sufrir…es solo que…

R: Mmm amor mío yo se como quitarte ese dolor de cabeza…

Serena no lo resistió mas y se adentro en la habitación diciendo-Pensé que la que había cometido un grave error era yo, pero ahora me doy cuenta de todo- Su coraje era mucho mas grande que ninguna lágrima corrió por su rostro.

R: Serena yo…lo siento- fue lo único que pudo salir de la boca de la que hasta ese momento consideraba su amiga, se puso en pie inmediatamente y agacho la cabeza avergonzada.

D: Bueno ya te enteraste no veo que te sorprende, Rey es…como lo digo…mucho mas mujer que tu.

Lo que vino a continuación ninguno de los 2 se lo espero, Serena le dio una enorme cachetada a Darién que lo volvió a sentar en el sillón- Tienes razón Darién no soy mujer para ti, no quiero que vuelvas a acercarte ni a mi ni a mi hija, no quiero que tus sucias manos la toquen ni que envenenes su alma, no quiero que tus asquerosos ojos se atrevan a mirar a algo tan puro y respecto a ti- dirigió su mirada hacia rey- como soberana de la tierra y de la Luna, poder que me fue otorgado por tu amante te despojo de todos tus poderes, ya no serás mas mi guardiana, Sailor mars nunca renacerá, porque has manchado el honor de Sailor Scout y no solo eso, has traicionado la amistad…-en seguida la pluma de transformación apareció en su mano y con un haz de luz la desapareció, Rey se sintió mareada y se recargo sobre el sillón, Darién corrió en su auxilio-Pero Serena que rayos te pasa que has hecho?- Nada Darién solo le quite el poder que yo misma le otrogaba ahora simplemente vuelve a ser Rey Hino- Darien se precipito sobre ella y su vista se vio nublada de repente por un coraje abrumador- Pero como te atreves Serena esto nunca te lo voy a perdonar- Iba a golpear a Serena pero un cetro se interpuso entre el…

St: Le recuerdo que el planeta tierra se mantiene en paz gracias al poder de la Reina, muchos han querido invadir este planeta pero al saber que la Sailor mas fuerte lo protege han desistido y en lugar de eso han presentado sus respetos y se han formado alianzas llevando a la Tierra a una gran prosperidad, también le recuerdo que la reina no esta sola somos 7 las Sailor que la protegemos y solo la servimos a ella, a usted no le debemos ningún respeto, asi que recuerde eso antes de atreverse siquiera a intentar tocarle un pelo.

Ante la figura de Sailor Plut Darien, no pudo hacer otra cosa mas que bajar la mano y dirigirse a Rey, Setsuna tomo de los hombros a Serena y la encamino hacia su habitación.

S: Tu lo sabias todo no es verdad?

St: Su magestad yo…

S: Nada de su magestad, dime Serena, y habla de una vez, porque si lo sabías no me decias nada? Somos amigas no es asi? Responde Setsuna…responde por favor.

Serena se dejo caer sobre la cama y ya no pudo aguantar mas, las lágrimas comenzaron a caer sobre su hermoso rostro, no se percato en que momento las demás sailors se encontraban en su habitación solo observándola, Haruka se acerco a ella y trato de tocarle el hombro…

S: Dejenme, déjenme sola, salgan…salgan de aquí…

Todas obedecieron y salieron muy preocupadas por su amiga, al salir al pasillo y por los gritos de Serena los hermanos Kou se dirigieron a su habitación inquietados por los gritos.

Sy: Que pasa? bombón esta bien?

H: Te suplico que no te dirijas a ella de esa forma si no quieres ser expulsado de este planeta de la forma mas vil que pueda existir…

M: Uranus por favor, no necesitamos mas drama en el palacio, Seiya disculpala por favor, la reina se siente indispuesta y pide disculpas por su ausencia, si gustan podemos pasar al comedor a cenar.

Sy: Michiru crees que pueda hablar con ella? Por favor?

H: Estás loco, jamás te dejaré entrar a su habitación, es la reina y le debes respeto, que en tu planeta no saben el significado de esa palabra?

St: Uranus por favor, creo que le haría bien a la reina unas palabras de aliento, a nosotras no nos quiere cerca pero tal vez acepte hablar con él, y yo tengo algo que informarles.

Todas las Sailor se quedaron sorprendidas y asintieron con desgana, abrieron paso para que Seiya pasara a los aposentos de la reina, esperaba con todas sus ganas que se encontrará sola, no deseaba ver a Darién… su rival.

Entreabrio la puerta y se quedo maravillado por la hermosa decoración, tan pulcra, blanca, una hermosa cama se centraba con suaves matices dorados en formas de luna, un gran ventanal dejaba colar los rayos de la hermosa luna mientras el viento agitaba las cortinas blancas. Un candelabro colgado del techo brindaba una iluminación tenue…romántica pensó al momento, y sin querer una rabia le inundo el corazón, claro, la habitación que compartían Darien y Serena no podría ser de otra forma, una recamara para los amantes.

S: He dicho que me dejen sola, que no van a obedecer mis órdenes?

Sy: Perdón bombón, no pensé que te molestará, me retiro

S: Seiya…?

Parado desde la puerta pudo ver la figura de la mujer que amaba, tumbada en el suelo recargando su cara roja y empapada de llanto mirandolo como suplicando algo, inmediatamente corrió hasta donde estaba ella y se puso de rodillas.

Sy: Dime bombón que es lo que pasa? Puedo ayudarte en algo?

S: O Seiya soy la mujer mas infeliz que exista en este planeta, ya no quiero ni puedo vivir.

Sy: No digas eso, me han dicho que tienes una hija preciosa, aun no me las presentado pero me imagino que se parece mucho a ti, también tienes a Da…-Seiya no pudo continuar con el nombre porque Serena le tapo la boca con sus dedos.

S: Te pido que no hables de el en mi presencia, no quiero volver a escuchar ese nombre nunca más, el es el culpable de mi desdicha, de mi infelicidad.

Sy: Pero bombón que paso? Acaso el…

S: No quiero hablar de eso por ahora, tienes razón no te he presentado a mi hija, vamos a que la conozcas.

Ambos se pusieron en pie y Serena se limpio las lágrimas, salieron del dormitorio y se dirigieron a la recamara de la pequeña princesa.

Mientras tanto Plut ponía al tanto a las Sailors y a los hermanos Kou de lo que había acontecido y que ahora solo eran 7 las sailors para proteger a la reina.

H: Ese maldito como se atreve a hacerle eso a ella, que siempre arriesgo todo hasta su vida por que el estuviera vivo, y ella…

M: Calmate, poniéndonos asi no resolveremos nada, tenemos ahora mas que nunca apoyarla y que sea ella la que decida que procede ahora.

Y: Nunca me imagine que precisamente una de las amigas de Serena fuera capaz de traicionarla de esa manera.

Todas las Sailors se quedaron muy consternadas por la noticia y sobre todo por saber que era precisamente Mars quien era la amante del rey, se miraban entre si sin saber en que momento y como paso sin que ellas supieran, oyeron pasos provenientes del corredor y salieron pensando que probablemente Serena venía a hablar con ellas y platicar pero en lugar de encontrar a Serena se encontrarón con Darien el cual llevaba a una rey desmayada en los brazos.

D: Amy vengo porque necesito tu ayuda, Serena le quito todos sus poderes a Rey y no reacciona, esta desmayada, pálida y muy fría por favor ayudala.

Todos se le quedaron viendo a Mercury como tratando de decifrar si iba a ayudar a Rey o no sin embargo su respuesta dejo a mas de uno sorprendido especialmente a Taiki.

A: Darién la voy a ayudar no porque me lo pides, sino porque antes de ser Sailor y antes de ser amiga de Serena soy médico y mi deber es ayudar a aquel que lo necesita, aunque tenga un deber que cumplir, Serena siempre me apoyo a que mi sueño se cumpliera, soy médico y gracias a eso hoy puedo asistir a Rey.

Darién no dijo nada y solo asintió con la cabeza, recostó a Rey en uno de los sillones y las demás sailors se hicieron a un lado para que Amy ayudara a Rey.

Serena se paro sobre una enorme puerta rosa con lunas grabadas en ella, Seiya supo inmediatamente que era la recamará de la pequeña princesa, sintió emoción y a la vez algo de envidia, porque esa hija no era de el, no era fruto de su amor con Serena, sino fruto del amor de alguien mas.

S: Está es la recamará de mi hija, perdona la decoración, a Darien le pareció algo infantil pero a mi me encanto y Rini disfruta mucho de la decoración.

Abrió la puerta con sumo cuidado y Seiya pudo ver la decoración de aquella hermosa habitación, no le parecía para nada infantil, todo lo contrario era digna de una preciosa princesa consentida de mamá, las paredes estaban pintadas con un hermoso color rosa pálido, enormes y variados conejos de peluche, juegos y demás cosas para un bebé, en medio de la habitación estaba una preciosa cuna blanca con bordes dorados y un velo que no permitía que Seiya viera a la pequeña.

S: Hola Mizuni, esta despierta?

M: Si su magestad, esta despierta pero ahora esta jugando con aquella cajita de música en forma de estrella no la suelta.

S: Gracias Mizuni, puedes retirarte me quedaré con ella.

M: Claro que si conpermiso.

Seiya observo como la muchacha abandonaba la habitación y fue conciente entonces de una tonada hermosa a su parecer y a la vez triste, Serena se acerco a la cuna y quito el velo que cubria la cunita.

S: Hola princesa mía, tuviste una buena siesta? Ven quiero que conozcas a alguien muy importante para mi, deja esa estrella Rini, no quiero volver a verla cerca de ti nunca mas.

Serena le quito la estrella la cerro y la echo en un cajón de una comoda que estaba cerca, tomo a su hija en brazos y la acomodo para que Seiya la viera mejor, En cuanto Rini se percato de la presencia de Seiya se hundio en el cuello de su mama, Seiya solo pudo contemplar un segundo el hermoso rostro del bebé que tenía enfrente, era idéntica a Serena, solo que su cabello era color rosa y esos ojos demostraban tanta bondad…mas que su propia madre.

S: Perdón Seiya, ella es muy tímida y mas con los hombres, le dan miedo aun no he podido quitarle eso.

Sy: Como que en especial a los hombres? Que también le tiene miedo a su padre?

S: El…digamos que desde que Rini nació no la ha cargado, nisiquiera viene a su habitación, no conoce su llanto y creo que no le interesa en lo mas mínimo, pero no lo necesitamos verdad princesa? Tu y yo estamos mas que bien sin él- Serena dio un sonoro beso en la mejilla de su hija y eso dejaba mas dudas en la cabeza de Seiya, porque Darién hacia llorar a Serena y porque nisiquiera convivia con su hija?, si fuera su hija no saldría de esa habitación velando sus sueños y podría pasársela solo viéndola, era tan hermosa, lo cierto es que no se parecía en nada a Darién, era el vivo retrato de Serena, pero eso era perfecto una minireplica de la mujer que amas era otra de las razones para estar cerca de su hija.

Sy: Puedo cargarla bombón?

S: No lo se…como te comento ella es muy tímida y no se como pueda reaccionar

Sy: O déjame si pude encantar a su madre que no me pueda ganar a esta lindura, verás que cae a mis pies.

S: Siempre tan bocaza- Serena sonrió y le paso la niña a Seiya, al principio Rini no quería soltarse del abrazo de su madre pero con las palabras y graciosadas de Seiya al final Rini se fue de buena manera a los brazos de Seiya.

Seiya se quedo maravillado con la bebé que cargaba, tenia unos risos rosas adorables y sus mejillas coloradas, una luna estaba grabada en su frente y la hacia ver tan tierna, su vestido blanco la hacia lucir como toda una princesa, sus ojos denotaban la ternura, amabilidad y amor a la vida, definitivamente heredados por Serena.

Sy: Es preciosa Bombón, se parece mucho a ti.

S: Lo se, tal vez sea por eso que Darién no la quiere cerca, por el tremendo parecido que tiene conmigo.

Sy: No digas eso si el no valora lo que tiene es un tonto, esta princesa es hermosa.

S: Seiya te pido que no digas esas palabras delante de mi hija, es muy pequeña y todo lo aprende tan rápido pero esa es una de las cosas que no quiero que aprenda.

Sy: Lo siento controlaré mis impulsos. Ahora si me vas a contar que es lo que pasa?

S: Yo…esta bien te lo contaré pero vamos al jardín, todo el día mi hija a estado en su cuarto y creo necesita un poco de aire fresco.

Seiya seguía con la pequeña en los brazos y los tres se encaminaron escaleras abajo para salir a los jardines de palacio, cuando llegaron a la puerta se escucharon bullicios en la sala y Seiya claramente escucho los gritos de sus hermanos, por lo que no lo dudo dos veces y aun con la niña en brazos se dirigio casi corriendo a la sala.

Al entrar observo como Darién tenia sostenido del cuello de la camisa a Taiki y como las demás trataban de separarlos.

Sy: Suelta a mi hermano inmediatamente…

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_**Espero que tengan un excelente fin de semana y el Lunes les entrego el otro, lo prometido es deuda, un capitulo largo.**_

_**Saludines :D**_


	5. Chapter 5: Decisiones

_**Hola a tod s…Sé que quieren lincharme por no entregar el capítulo como prometí, pero aquí se los tengo, les ofrezco miles de disculpas…gracias por todos y cada uno de sus reviwes. **_

_**Los personajes no me pertenecen todos son obra de Naoko Takeuchi, pero la historia es 100% de mi imaginación**_

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

D: Pero miren nada mas quien apareció, la estrellita musical que acompaño a Serena en mis momentos de ausencia, y que quería robar su dulce y tierno corazón.

En cuanto Darién se giró una ira incomprendida lo agarro desprevenido y agrego.

D: Que haces con mi hija en brazos?

Sy: Que haces con mi hermano tomándolo de la camisa, te ordene que lo soltaras

Darién se encamino hacia Seiya y trato de forcejear con él para que le entregará a su hija- Te ordeno que sueltes a mi hija, entrégamela- pero para sorpresa de Darién en cuanto Rini lo observo se refugió en el cuello de Seiya como había hecho anteriormente con Serena, Seiya no pudo evitar una sonrisa burlona- Parece ser que tu hija no quiere irse contigo-.

Darién cerro los puños con fuerza y se dirigió a Serena- Me puedes explicar que es lo que pasa aquí? Porque permites que este sujeto que conviva con mi hija?-

S: Tu hija? Desde cuando la reconoces como tu hija, solo recuerdo que en cuanto nació no la has tenido en brazos ni un segundo y ahora te sientes con todo el derecho de reclamarla, ella ni te conoce Darién.

Todo lo que Serena decía era verdad, pero esa verdad no la quería enfrentar, extendió su mano para propinarle una cachetada a Serena pero el brazo de Seiya fue más rápido y lo tomó por el aire- No te atrevas a tocarla o te juro que te las verás conmigo y una lucha entre ambos será inevitable-

D: No me digas tú y cuantos más?- Darién no midió su fuerza y cuando empujo a Seiya dándole en el pecho sin querer golpeo un poco a Rini, esta comenzó a llorar y toda su energía fue expulsada lanzando a Darién por los aires cayendo en seco sobre el piso frío, Seiya quedo consternado, Rini lo había protegido con su poder, esa energía era cálida como la de Serena pero mucho más fuerte. Como era posible que una pequeña tuviera ese poder? Serena corrió a donde estaba Seiya y su hija y trato de calmarla, poco a poco la luz se fue sosegando y Rini se calmó, Serena la tomo en brazos y se la paso a Setsuna diciendo que se la llevaran de ahí.

S: Darién que es lo que quieres? Ya hablamos y decidimos que era lo mejor, tú sigues tu vida y yo la mía, es lo que me pediste y es lo que te estoy dando.

D: Yo…-no sabía realmente que decir, porque actuaba de esa forma? Quería alejarse de Serena y de Rini lo más pronto posible, quería su libertad, quería tener su romance con Rey sin que nadie lo limitara, sin embargo cuando vio a Rini con Seiya una rabia incontrolable lo invadió.

R: Darién…por favor llévame a mi casa, ya no quiero estar aquí- Serena pudo percatarse entonces de la presencia de Rey, su cara estaba muy pálida y sus ojos llorosos.

S: Si Darién por favor sácala de mi casa, no quiero volver a verlos ni a ti ni a ella.

D: Te equivocas, esta también es mi casa, por si no lo recuerdas, el palacio se fundó sobre lo que antes era mi departamento, así que si no nos quieres ver aquí lo mejor será que todos ustedes se vayan de aquí.

S: Darién…me estas corriendo?

D: Tómalo como quieras, si no puedes vivir con Rey cerca mío lo mejor es que te vayas.

S: Como puedes decir eso? Y tu hija? No te importa nada?

D: Ya sabes dónde nos encontramos cuando hayas tomado tu decisión házmelo saber- Y sin más tomó en brazos a Rey y se encamino por los obscuros pasillos del castillo.

Serena respiro profundo y se dejó caer en el sillón, esto no podía estar pasándole y menos a ella.

A: Perdóname, fue todo mi culpa, pidió ayuda porque Rey no reaccionaba y estaba muy pálida, yo la atendí pero les pareció impropio a las chicas que haya echo eso después de lo que ambos te hicieron.

S:No tienes por qué disculparte, se cómo eres y en tu lugar yo habría hecho lo mismo, ahora si me disculpan deseo ir a ver a mi hija y descansar, Venus por favor enséñales sus aposentos a nuestros invitados y asegúrate que estén cómodos, con su permiso me retiro.

Todas las sailors hicieron una reverencia mientras ella abandonaba la sala, Seiya quería consolarla, lo que había vivido no era para menos y aunque no lo diera a notar su tristeza se palpaba en el aire, pero solo se quedó parado viendo como el amor de su vida subía las escaleras.

Serena llego al cuarto de su hija, está ya estaba dormida, la tomo en brazos y se fue a su recamara, se recostó con ella sobre su pecho y se quedó profundamente dormida, la decisión ya estaba tomada, mañana informaría de su decisión.

Darién por su parte estaba muy inquieto, no podía conciliar el sueño, entre vuelta y vuelta decidió pararse para no despertar a Rey, sin pensarlo bien se encamino hacia la alcoba de su hija, pero al abrirla la habitación estaba vacía no había rastro de su hija, desde que nació no había tenido interés en conocer esa habitación, pero al verla se sintió mal, Serena había hecho todo eso sola ansiando la llegada de su primogénita, la habitación era hermosa y se arrepentía de un día haber dicho que sería infantil, todo tenía un toque tan cálido y maternal que el mismo se sentía a gusto en aquella hermosa habitación. Sabía dónde debía de estar su hija, por lo que se dirigió a la que solía ser su recamara, al entrar percibió la silueta de serena, descansaba con su hija en brazos, Darién se acercó sigilosamente para no despertarlas, la escena era hermosa, Serena se veía realmente hermosa, Andrew tenía razón cualquiera envidiaría la mujer con la que se había casado, sus cabellos largos estaban esparcidos por toda la cama, sus hermosos labios tenía un tono rosado que incitaban a besar, su tez era tan blanca como la misma luna y su hija…ella era realmente hermosa, solo se había permitido contemplarla fugazmente cuando nació y después reprimió el deseo de cargarla en sus brazos, pero ahora todo era diferente, quería estrecharla con él y que ella se refugiara como lo había hecho con Seiya.

Delicadamente metió sus dedos para cargarla y cuando finalmente la tuvo en brazos se sintió feliz…pleno.

Sy: Admirando lo que has perdido?

D: Que haces aquí? Como te atreves a estar en los aposentos de mi esposa?

Sy: Tu esposa? Perdón pero a quien llevaste a tu cama hoy no fue a Serena, a quien consolabas no era a Serena, y quien te importa no es Serena.

D: Tu…como te atreves a hablarme de esa forma miserable…

Sy: Te recomiendo que bajes la voz, no deseas que despierte tu hija y te haga volar por los aires nuevamente o sí?- Darién sintió un golpe bajo y solo cerró los labios con fuerza.

D: Como bien dijiste es mi hija, así que te ordeno que te alejes de mi hija y de mi esposa.

Sy: No lo haré, tu no significas nada más para ella, ahora todo su amor se centra en esa pequeña que tu no supiste valorar, rompiste su corazón y te encargaste de pisotear los restos, así que del amor que te profesaba no queda nada.

D: Como te atreves- Darién estaba tan furioso que sin querer apretó el cuerpo de Rini, la pequeña abrió los ojos, por la sorpresa y al encontrarse de nuevo con el rostro de Darién empezó a gimotear, Darién espantado trato de calmarla pero parecía que ella quería huir de sus brazos. Seiya el ver eso, rápidamente la tomo en brazos y como había pasado hacia un rato la nena se refugió en su pecho y dejo de llorar.

D: Esto es imperdonable- Darién salió de la habitación hecho una furia y azotando cuanto se encontraba en su paso.

Seiya se sentó en el cómodo sillón y comenzó a arrullar a la pequeña que ya comenzaba a dar signos de empezar a dormirse, sería maravilloso tener una familia… pensó, una hermosa hija como Serena y que Rini pudiera llamarlo papá, porque al final padre no era el que engendrará sino el que criará y él quería ser esa persona para esa pequeña, sin saberlo la pequeña Rini le había robado el corazón, Seiya ahora pertenecía a las dos Serenas.

Al día siguiente Serena se despertó y lo primero que hizo fue buscar a su pequeña en brazos, pero no la encontró se levantó alarmada y comenzó a buscar a su hija con la mirada, cuando una figura en el sofá la distrajo, Seiya estaba dormido y cargaba a la pequeña Rini en brazos, los dos se veían tan tiernos. Le quito a la pequeña de los brazos y con cuidado la deposito en la cama mientras con una manta cubría a Seiya y trataba de que se recostara para que estuviera más cómodo.

Se colocó una bata y se dispuso a hablar con Darién, llamo al cuarto tímidamente ya que no deseaba encontrarse con Rey, inmediatamente salió Darién- Buenos días Darién…necesito hablar contigo…a solas.- Claro Serena, podemos hablar en mi estudio, nos vemos ahí en 5 min-. Serena se sorprendió pues nunca Darién le había permitido entrar a su despacho, decía que ese era solo su espacio, y que era el único lugar en donde podía estar aislada de todo, por ello ella solo asintió con la cabeza y se retiró.

Camino al despacho no dejó de pensar en cómo cambiarían las cosas de ahora en adelante. El lugar que anteriormente había llamado hogar se había convertido en algo tan frío que hasta daba miedo caminar por los pasillos, pero eso cambiaría, ella se encargaría de que su hija tuviera una infancia feliz y plena.

Llego al despacho y entro, observo como la botella con wiski ahora estaba solo a un cuarto de capacidad, como no había notado todos esos cambios, de verdad que todo lo que decía Darién era cierto, era tan ingenua que ni siquiera se había percatado de que Darién había comenzado a cambiar, bebía y fumaba, y ella ni cuenta se había dado, tomo asiento en el sillón y perdió su mirada en la hermosa vista que se veía desde ahí, podía observarse claramente el Hospital de Tokio, el parque…con razón Darién prefería siempre estar en su estudio, ahí podía al menos observar lo que un día fue su sueño y comprendía como se sentía…enjaulado.

D: Hermosa verdad?

S:-Serena no se giró y solo respondió tranquilamente-Si muy hermosa, lamento haberte tenido tanto tiempo encerrado en palacio y que tu sueños hubieran quedado truncados, quiero enmendar mi error y quiero que seas feliz- Giro su rostro y observo al hombre con una cara un tato sorprendido- Te doy la libertad que tanto añoras, Rini y yo nos iremos a vivir a la Luna, el antiguo milenio de plata fue reconstruido y es un palacio muy cómodo en donde mi hija estará alejada de toda maldad de la tierra, siempre protegeré el planeta y si necesitas la ayuda de las guardianas no dudaremos en venir en tu ayuda…yo…de verdad deseo que seas muy feliz- Serena se puso en pie y se encamino a la puerta, el silencio de Darién le daba a entender que efectivamente aceptaba todo lo que ella le decía pero una mano detuvo su andar.

D: Veo que todo lo has planeado muy bien, como es que terminas siempre siendo la buena cuando realmente eres todo lo contrario.

S: Pero Darién no entiendo que es lo que deseas, te estoy dando todo lo que pides pero aun así no estas feliz? dime que es lo que quieres entonces?

D: Mi hija

S: Que? Estás loco? Cuando nació ni siquiera te intereso cargarla y ahora deseas ser un verdadero padre para ella?

D: Es mi hija Serena te guste o no, y deseo estar siempre a su lado, no quiero que la alejes de mí, tu puedes irte pero ella se quedará conmigo.

S: Jamás… oíste, mi hija se queda a mi lado, nunca permitiría que ella conviviera contigo o con tu amante, le das miedo Darién no lo entiendes? La espantas, ella no desea tenerte cerca.

D: Eso es porque tú le has puesto un padre sustituto, acaso también has encontrado un hombre para tu cama?

Serena no iba a permitir más insultos y le dio una cachetada- Estas loco y enfermo Darién, si crees que todos somos como tu estas muy equivocado, el amor…el amor…es…, está bien si es así como quieres que así sea, jugaremos ambos, no quiero verte en mi recamara nunca más, no quiero volver a cruzar palabra contigo nos regiremos solo por protocolo y por Rini, si veo que en algún momento pones en peligro su felicidad te juro que me la llevo y nunca más volverás a verla, recuerda quien soy Darién, espero que nunca lo olvides- Salió de la habitación dejando a Darién muy pensativo, ni siquiera sabía que había hecho, deseaba que Serena se fuera del palacio y poder hacer lo que quisiera pero en cambio la había logrado retener, para qué? Ni el mismo lo sabía.

Después del acuerdo entre ambos las cosas cambiaron en palacio, las sailors no le hablaban a Darién y mucho menos a Rey, el servicio de palacio se había vuelto arisco hacia él ya que todos estaban enterados de la situación, amaban por sobre todas las cosas a Serena y consideraban que era una excelente soberana, madre y esposa y lo que había hecho el rey simplemente no tenía perdón.

Darién y Rey paseaban sin ninguna consideración por los jardines, se sentaban juntos a comer y compartían la mayor parte del tiempo, un día se les había ocurrido salir a pasear pero para sorpresa de ambos Rey fue insultada por varias personas ya que exigían respeto a su reina, en muchos locales no los quisieron atender ya que dijeron que su lealtad estaba hacia la Neo-reina, con un gran sabor amargo tuvieron que regresar al palacio que era el único lugar donde no recibían agresiones.

Serena en cambio había cambiado drásticamente, su cara triste no se veía, estaba feliz, se dedicaba en cuerpo y alma a su hija y a su pueblo, recibía diariamente a las personas escuchando sus quejas y tratando de poner solución a todas sus inquietudes, Seiya en todo momento la acompañaba, mientras ella cumplía sus obligaciones como reina cuidaba a la pequeña Rini, la niña ya no era tan tímida y se sentía muy a gusto con Seiya, Serena agradecía que su pequeña agarrara tanta confianza en Seiya, aunque con Darién era otra cosa, por más que el trataba de acercarse, la pequeña siempre se reusaba, lloraba y Darién se desesperaba y se marchaba del lugar.

Serena trataba de no encontrarse con Darién o Rey en los jardines por lo que siempre salía al atardecer con su hija y Seiya, un día Darién salió al jardín y se percató que las rosas se estaban marchitando, sintió una gran nostalgia en el corazón porque no entendía cómo era posible que sus preciosas rosas estuvieran muriendo de esa manera…

St: Es normal, ese jardín no es de usted, usted lo construyó para la persona que amaba, pero ese amor se está acabando, ella está dejando de amarlo y por ende el jardín se está marchitando, su vida y esplendo eran mantenido solo por el amor y ahora…

D: Por favor Plut no digas más, comprendo

Darién se quedó mirando las flores y como cada pétalo iba cayendo uno a uno de aquellas rosas que pareciera lloraran por el amor perdido, seguramente era lo mismo que el corazón de Serena estaba pasando, fue entonces que oyó unas risas provenientes del jardín contiguo…

Sy: Hey pequeña latosa no me agarres así la cara que vas a destrozar mi rostro atractivo y las chicas ya no van a querer andar conmigo, así que si quedo soltero será todo tu culpa niña hermosa.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_**Espero esto reponga su espera y les prometo ya no tardar tanto.**_

_**Saludines :D**_


	6. Chapter 6: Frustración

_**Hola a tod s…Aquí les traigo un nuevo capitulo para que no tengan que esperar mucho :D…agradezco infinitamente a todos y cada uno de ustedes por sus maravillosas palabras ya que me motivan a seguirs. **_

_**Los personajes no me pertenecen todos son obra de Naoko Takeuchi, pero la historia es 100% de mi imaginación**_

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Darién observo sorprendido como su hija tomaba el rostro de Seiya y sonreía animadamente mientras Serena caminaba a su lado con una gran sonrisa, los tres paseaban felizmente por los jardínes, ingnorando totalmente su presencia, Serena se sentó en una de las bancas mientras Seiya elevaba a Rini ya que esta quería tocar unos frutos de un árbol, sin pensarlo 2 veces se encamino hacia ellos y al llegar frente a Serena sintió como tres miradas interrogantes se posaban sobre él sintiéndose fuera del lugar.

D: Quiero cargar a mi hija, dámela…por favor- el por favor le salio mas como un susurro que como una petición verdadera, sin embargo ante eso Seiya no pudo resistirse y estiro los brazos para entregarle a la niña; sin embargo Rini no parecía muy contenta ante esa situación y se recargaba mas hacia el pecho de Seiya, comenzaba a gimotear y se aferraba fuertemente al cuello de Seiya, ante esta situación Seiya no sabia que hacer, la niña no quería irse con el y si la intentaba forzar seguramente lloraría y eso no le gustaba a Seiya, fue entonces que Serena se puso en pie y tomo los brazos extendidos de Darién- Por favor Darién no la presiones, es muy pequeña, debes darle tiempo, tal vez si tratarás de acercarte mas sutilmente y no tan agresivo ella aceptará irse contigo- No Serena, estoy harto de sus desplantes, he tenido mucha paciencia pero si asi lo quiere será por la fuerza- Seiya advirtió lo que estaba a punto de hacer Darién y solo le soltó-No te atrevas, juro que si la lastimas te la verás conmigo, entiende que ella no quiere irse contigo, deja esto por la paz, solo buscas hacer cada vez mas daño- Tu no te metas en lo que no te importa- Y haciendo oídos sordos a lo que Seiya le decía trato de tomar por la fuerza a Rini, ella seguía forcejeando con agarrarse de Seiya y Seiya trataba con un brazo de apartar el corpulento cuerpo de Darién para que no lastimará a Rini, sin embargo entre el forcejeo Rini comenzaba a llorar y al ver la desesperación de la pequeña Serena también intentaba apartar a Darién, la niña solo volteo su carita hacia Seiya y pronuncio sus primeras palabras en medio de todo un revuelto- Papy no..no..papy- y escondio su carita bajo el cuello de Seiya.

Los tres adultos se quedaron de una pieza, Darién fue aflojando poco a poco sus manos y las dejo caer a sus costados en señal de derrota, Seiya solo aferro mas el pequeño cuerpo de Rini, y se sintió dichoso, Serena no podía pronunciar palabra alguna, estaba feliz porque finalmente su hija había pronunciado sus primeras palabras pero las decía a la persona equivocada.

D: Seiya puedes llevártela al castillo por favor? Necesito platicar con Serena.

Sy: Claro yo…los dejo solos

Rini y Seiya desaparecieron por el sendero y entonces Darién se dejo caer en una de las bancas dando un largo suspiro, Serena sentía pena por el, sentía el dolor que las palabras de Rini le habían causado pero aun no sabia que decir, el se había encargado de crear una mujer fría y que no expresara sus sentimientos, no podía acercarse a el, no podía consolarlo, que había pasado con aquella Serena feliz y que apoyaba al necesitado, ahora lo sabía, ese hombre delante de ella era el causante, su frialdad y su indiferencia había matado el amor que le profesaba, ahora no existía ni siquiera un deseo de cuidarlo ni de tener piedad con el…simplemente le era indiferente.

Darién observo como el jardín de rosas desaparecía por completo dejando un jardín cubierto solo de espinas con una tierra seca, supo entonces que había perdido el amor de Serena y también de su hija.

D: Yo…creo que será mejor que te vayas, esto no puede seguir asi, mi hija no me reconoce y yo no puedo soportarlo, podrías al menos permitirme visitarla?

S: Claro Darién eso no podría negártelo nunca, eres su padre, Gracias y de verdad te deseo lo mejor, partiremos mañana mismo.

Darién observo la silueta de aquella mujer imponente alejarse por los pasillos y sentía que una parte de el se alejaba, se rompia y tuvo unas ganas tremendas de llorar. Se dirigió a su despacho y se encerro con su único amigo que le había quedado…el alcohol.

A la mañana siguiente observo como todos se preparaban para su partida, Seiya siempre acompañaba a Serena con Rini en brazos alistando todo, ya estaba todo listo pero por atención Serena pensó que sería correcto despedirse de Darién y que Rini al menos tuviera un poco de compasión por el, no quería que su hija creciera no queriendo a su padre por mucho que el culpable haya sido el.

S: Esperenme todos aquí, tenemos algo que hacer esta pequeña y yo, en cuanto vuelva partiremos.

Todos asintieron y serena se encamino al despacho, por el silencio Darién se imagino que ya habían partido asi que con cuidado abrió la puerta pero su sorpresa fue enorme cuando vio la hermosa imagen de su esposa, sostenia en brazos a Rini y supo que no podía dejarlas marchar.

D: Hola…

S: Hola…nosotras veníamos a despedirnos, Rini despídete de tu papá- Serena acerco a Rini al regazo de este, sin embargo Darién no quería otro rechazo y se alejo un poco sin ser brusco.

D: Perdóname Serena no soportaría otra vez su desprecio ni que sus ojos me vieran como lo ha hecho, si desea acercarse lo haré.

S: Ella sabe que eres su papa y le prohibí que le llame papá a Seiya, quiero que llevemos una relación sana por ella.

Darién por primera vez tomo a su hija en brazos y se sentía feliz, por ello no dudo en plantearle su idea a Serena- Serena, no tenemos porque hacer esto, recuerda el futuro que se nos presento, ella era feliz con su papá y su mamá, quiero estar con ella y contigo yo todavía te..-pero fue interrumpido por los dedos de Serena- Amor? Por favor Darién no me hagas reir, acaso eres tan ingenuo? Que no te has dado cuenta los cambios que ha habido? Tu tan inteligente…olvídalo, yo ya no te amo, deje de hacerlo hace algún tiempo, lo único que nos une es nuestra hija, solo venía a decirte eso y deseo que realices tus sueños frustrados por mi.

Darién comprendió perfectamente las palabras ya que el mismo las había pronunciado hace un algún tiempo y sabía que no habría vuelta atrás, la decisión ya estaba tomada, le dio un beso en la mejilla a su hija y se la entrego a su madre. Y asi vió como el amor de su vida partia con su hija en brazos, al final se dio cuenta de que era lo que sentía realmente, frustración de no hacer lo que el quería pero no era por Serena, era por el, por miedo y no lo supo hasta que perdió todo.

Darién comprendió tarde lo que había perdido y que no tendría remedio. Sin embargo sabía que no podía dejar de ser el gobernante de la tierra, asi que se dedico a ejercer su profesión dentro del castillo y las personas agradecían sus sevicios, con frecuencia visitaba a Rini, aunque sus visitas eran siempre supervisadas por Uranus y Plut, Rini era una niña feliz y crecia con gracia y elegancia, se enteró que Venus estaba con Yaten y que Amy empezaba el romance con Taiki, a Serena no la había vuelto a ver durante sus visitas, pero esperaba con todas sus fuerzas que ella no hubiera empezado una relación con Seiya.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_**Bueno hasta aquí les dejo este capitulo, espero sea de su total agrado.**_

_**Agradezco que aunque a algún s no les guste mi historia y les parezca incongruente me sigan leyendo **____**, aunque me puse a pensar…esta historia no tiene nada de congruente, una niña emite energía, reinos lunares, estrellas personificadas, gatos parlantes…no definitivamente no es congruente y no lamento que no lo sea. Me encanta mi trabajo y se que a much s también aunque deseen otras cosas.**_

_**Saludines y muchas gracias por todos sus review.**_


	7. Chapter 7: Una nueva vida

_**Hola a tod s…Aquí les traigo un nuevo capitulo para que no tengan que esperar mucho :D…agradezco infinitamente a todos y cada uno de ustedes por sus maravillosas palabras ya que me motivan a seguir. **_

_**Los personajes no me pertenecen todos son obra de Naoko Takeuchi, pero la historia es 100% de mi imaginación**_

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

A pesar de saber que aún seguía amando a Serena, no podría decírselo abiertamente a Rey, su relación con ella era cada vez mas extraña, cumplía todos y cada uno de los caprichos de ella, ya que en cierta forma se sentía culpable porque Serena le había quitado los poderes y ella volvía a ser una persona normal.

A pesar de la insistencia de Rey de querer presentarlo con su abuelo y que se enterara de la relación entre ellos, el ponía miles de pretextos para no ir y que su relación no hiciera mas daños, ahora estaba ganando la confianza de los habitantes de la tierra y las personas del castillo ya tenían mas consideración con él, aunque no dejaba de escuchar murmullos de que cuando la reina vivía ahí todo era mejor; y ciertamente lo era pero el no tenía porque admitirlo abiertamente y mucho menos comentarlo con Rey.

Un día ingresando a la habitación cansado por el trabajo se sento al pie de la cama que compartía con Rey, solo tenia ganas de descansar ya que últimamente trataba de llegar cansado para no tener que enfrentar sus reclamos o sus indirectas.

R: Oye amor, te la has pasado las ultimas semanas trabajando mucho, casi no me has dedicado tiempo y la verdad me siento sola en este palacio tan enorme, la gente continua tratándome como una extraña y realmente esta situación me incomoda mucho.

D: Lo siento de verdad, pero sabes que las personas vienen a verme y no puedo darles una negativa, ellos han vuelto a confiar en mi y ahora que Serena…-Rey no lo dejo terminar la frase porque inmediatamente se puso furiosa-.

R: Serena esto, Serena lo otro, siempre Serena, porque Darien, ni siquiera en el castillo me respetan, tu deberías de hacer algo, ahora soy tu mujer y pareciera que para ti sigo siendo la amante, ni siquiera has querido que nos mudemos a la recamara principal.

D: Sabes que ese tema no esta a discusión esa recamará no se volverá a abrir nunca mas y esta decidido, ni esa ni en la de mi hija podrás hacer ningún cambio, pero te he dado libertad de que modifiques las otras habitaciones no entiendo tu empeño en que sea esa precisamente.

R: Porque? Me preguntas porque? Pues es porque el fantasma de ella sigue viviendo aquí, pareciera que quieres conservar su esencia y…Darién, tu me amas?

D: A que viene eso en este momento?

R: Contesta!

D: Yo…-No sabes que decir verdad Darién, reconozco esa duda en tu cara, fue la misma que yo vi cuanto te pregunte respecto a los sentimientos que tenias hacia con Serena, fue la misma que pusiste y ahora me toca vivirlo a mi-Por favor Rey que quieres que te diga?- La verdad Darién siempre la verdad. Yo quiero hacer una familia contigo, quiero que tengamos hijos, yo…porque no te divorcias de Serena así podríamos formar nuestra familia como debe ser.

D: Una familia?

R: Así es Darien tal vez deberíamos de buscar otro lugar donde vivir, aquí solo están los recuerdos de ella y a mi eso no me hace muy feliz, por favor amor mudémonos.

D: Este palacio es Tokio de Cristal y todo lo que representa, soy el gobernante de la tierra no puedes pedirme que deje todo esto, la gente..-La gente Darien? Estas seguro de que se trata de ña gente o eres tú? Ya estoy harta de esta situación.

Rey se puso en pie y caminaba de un lado a otro con su frustración por dentro, quería golpear a Darién y hacerle ver lo que estaba pasando.

D: En que momento acabamos asi?

R:Que?

******************FLASH BACK*********************

_R: Su majestad, la reina me manda avisarle que tuvo problemas con algunos embajadores y no podrá llegar a tiempo para la fiesta de su aniversario, me manda decir que la disculpe._

_D: Podrías llamarme solo Darién Rey? Ahhh Otro aniversario aplazado…._

_R: Darién no deberías de sentirte tan triste, ella te ama pero también ama mucho la tierra y lo que pase con ella, sabes que siempre pone sobre sus propios intereses después que los de la gente que lo necesita y en este momento en- Calla, lo se de memoria, ella siempre se preocupa por los demás antes que por mi, siempre lo dejo claro, pero yo necesito a mi esposa, necesito que este para mi también…-_

_R: Para que la necesitas? Hay algo en lo que pueda ayudarte?_

_D: Si, pero no creo que quieras- Rey pudo observar en los ojos de Darién la lujuria que empezaba a despertar, el recorrio todo el uniforme de Sailor con la mirada pero al instante se reprendio por el acto realizado y tomo asiento respirando profundo, los pensamientos que surcaban su mente el sabía que no eran los correctos y no podía hacerle algo asi a Serena, su esposa._

_R: Yo…nunca te deje de amar Darién, solo me aleje de ti por el futuro que se nos mostro, pero en mi corazón siempre serás el único al que ame._

_Darién no necesito mas invitación que aquellas palabras, se puso en pie y la tomo por la cintura fundiéndose con los labios de ella. _

***************************FIN DE FLASH BACK*********************************

D: Desde entonces nos convertimos en amantes y pensé que me vengaba de Serena por su abandono pero en realidad la alejaba mas de mi porque la culpa me carcomia por dentro, sin embargo ella nunca me abandono ni se alejó, me seguía amando y trataba de investigar que me pasaba, recuerdo que esa noche ella regreso tarde y me había comprado rosas diciéndome que yo siempre era el que se las regalaba que por una vez ella quería darme algo especial, me sentí miserable porque unos momentos antes había estado entre tus brazos pero tu lograste acabar con esa culpa al día siguiente y al siguiente y al siguiente hasta que decidí enterrarla en el fondo de mi corazón.

R: Eso quiere decir que…

D: Exacto, sigo amando a Serena, me encanta como es, la amo por sobre todas las cosas, estaba confundido y dirigi mi odio hacia ella, ahora la he perdido pero pienso recuperarla a como de lugar.

R: No puedes hacerme esto, yo le jure lealtad a mi princesa y por ti rompi ese juramente, destroce la amistad con Serena, me converti en tu amante y ahora tu…

D: Lo siento de verdad, yo no quería lastimarte, pero ese futuro que propones no puedo dártelo, ya tengo una hija y si quisiera tener mas hijos sería con..-Calla no la menciones, tengo suficiente, lo he entendido, solo quiero decirte que eres un cobarde y poco hombre, deseo con todo el corazón que te quedes solo y pagues todo el mal que haz hecho, porque tu hija no te quiere y Serena no desea volver a verte jamás.

D: Yo en cambio te deseo lo mejor y que encuentres el hombre que estas buscando y que te de lo que mereces.

Rey se fue enojada, frustrada y con el corazón roto, había tratado de crear su propia fantasía con la persona equivocada, pensó que Darién de verdad la había amado y que nunca dejo de quererla y como alguna vez se lo dijo el mismo, solo estaba con Serena por Rini, ella tampoco quería que la pequeña no existiera pero ahora todo era tan diferente, cuando Serena se fue no le importo perder sus poderes o que la gente no la quisiera, ella siempre tendría el corazón de Darién; pero ahora ni eso le quedaba, como siempre se lo pronostico su abuelo, ella nació para ser la sacerdotisa del templo; sin embargo pensó que eso había cambiado al convertirse en Sailor. Con rapidez tomo sus cosas y salio del palacio, dio una ultima mirada al que fuera su hogar y partio al único lugar que siempre sería su hogar…el templo.

A tres años de la separación, Darién no había vuelto a ver a Serena y sabía por la gente del pueblo que Rey se había convertido en sacerdotisa del templo de su abuelo, seguía con sus visitas y por Rini sabía que Serena estaba muy bien, así también que Rini quería mucho a Seiya y le decía papá, cosa que no le agrado y quería hablarlo con Serena, sin embargo cuando trato de hablar con ella Plut le había dicho que la Reina se encontraba indispuesta y no podía atenderlo, se imagino que Serena aun seguía enojada con el y no quería volver a saber nada de él.

Un día estaba descansando después de un ajetreado día cuando oyo que llamaban a la puerta, al indicar a quien fuera que pasara se encontró con su amigo…Andrew.

A: Hola amigo mío, vengo a ver como te encuentras.

D: Hola Andrew me da gusto recibir visitas, y mucho más si es un gran amigo como tú, este castillo esta muy solo y casi nadie me visita, ni a mi hija le gusta el castillo dice que donde vive es mas hermoso…

A: Lamento escuchar eso…Me enteré de lo de Rey y quise venir a ver como estabas.

D: Nuestra relación no era precisamente amor y ella lo entendió, se mudo después al templo convirtiéndose en sacerdotisa y no he vuelto a saber nada mas de ella.

A: Lamento escuchar eso pero no es necesario que te diga "te lo dije", con el dolor reflejado en tu rostro me doy cuenta de que aprendiste tarde la lección.

D: Así es…pero no vale la pena arrepentirse y pensar en el hubiera, me conformo con saber que Serena esta bien y mi hija es feliz.

A: Referente a eso venía a pedirte un favor especial, no se si esto sea bueno o malo pero no se me ocurre nada mas, todas las sailors me advirtieron que no era buena idea pero se que sabrás tomarlo de la mejor manera.

D: Que pasa Andrew? Algo le paso a mi hija? Serena…?

A: Darién Serena esta internada en el hospital de Tokio, ella esta…bueno como te lo digo, creo que no hay palabras suaves para esto…ella esta embarazada, pero no saben que pasa, el bebé no se desarrolla normalmente y absorbe toda su energía…

Darién se quedo petrificado al escuchar esta noticia, no esperaba esto, estaba seguro que Serena no buscaría iniciar una relación tan pronto pero si era realista ya habían pasado tres años de su separación y era justo que ella reiniciara su vida con alguien que la amara, aunque no fuera el, y ahora no solo tenía una relación sino que además estaba embarazada y sabía de sobra de quién.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, se puso en pie y se dirigió al hospital de tokio seguido de Andrew, al llegar encontró a todas las sailors exceptuando a Plut y se imagino porque, ya que su hija tampoco estaba ahí. Seiya estaba parado mirando por la ventana cuando notó su presencia.

Sy: Tu que haces aquí?

D: Soy médico y entiendo mejor que tu la medicina y la manera de proceder del cuerpo de Serena ante un embarazo, no estoy aquí como su esposo ni como el padre de Rini, estoy aquí como médico y como un hombre que estima a la mujer que esta dentro, por favor no me veas como enemigo, solo vengo a ayudar.

H: Nadie requirió de tus servicios, ella ya esta siendo atendida.

D: Fue Andrew quien me aviso, por favor no deseo hacerle ningún mal solo quiero ayudar

Sy: Lo lamento mucho Darién, si hubiera sabido que esto pasaría yo nunca…-su voz se corto y solo lograrón salir unas lagrimas de sus ojos mientras estrechaba la mano del hombre que tenía enfrente.-Gracias por venir.

D: Te entiendo, sobran las palabras, puedo revisarla?

Sy: Claro, si ella lo acepta.

Darién se dirigió entonces a la habitación y entreabrió la puerta, la imagen de la mujer recostada no la reconocía, sabia que era ella pero su figura se veía distorsionada, sus ojos tenían unas pesadas sombras obscuras debajo de los ojos, no llevaba su tradicional peinado y sus cabellos rubios estaban dispersados en la almohada, estaba muy delgada y se podía distinguir sin mucho esfuerzo los huesos, del esquelético cuerpo solo sobresalía una pancita que denotaba su estado de embarazo, con solo verla se imagino que no tendría mas de cinco meses de embarazo.

Se paro al pie de la cama y observo que dormia tranquilamente, a pesar de lo demacrada se veía realmente hermosa, dejo sus pensamientos de enamorado de lado y se enfoco en lo que realmente le importaba, tomo la carpeta y leyó el expediente revisando minuciosamente los estudios de sangre, estaba tan atento que no se dio cuenta cuando Serena abrió los ojos y lo observaba detenidamente.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_**Bueno hasta aquí les dejo este capitulo, espero sea de su total agrado, se que muchas me quieren matar por lo de Seiya pero esque de verdad luego me pregunto porque esta Darién con Serena si no le demuestra bien su cariño.**_

_**Saludines y muchas gracias por todos sus reviews.**_


	8. Chapter 8: Volviendo a palacio

_Hola a tod s…Les dejo el penúltimo capitulo, disfrútenlo y espero que el final les agrade._

_En esta historia y lo anticipe no era como se sabe, quería dar un escarmiento a Darién y creo que lo logré, pero tan poco soy tan mala jijijijiji._

_Los personajes no me pertenecen todos son obra de Naoko Takeuchi, pero la historia es 100% de mi imaginación_

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: 

S: Sabia que vendrías, no puedo confiar en nadie mas que en ti como médico, Darién por favor sabes que odio los hospitales y mas las agujas, y me tienen pinchando y pinchando, por favor sácame de aquí.

D: Hola hermosa, estoy leyendo tu historia clínica y creo saber lo que sucede, no veo problema en que te saque de aquí, si no te molesta puedo llevarte al castillo, tengo un área designada a mis pacientes, puedes descansar y te dire como procederemos con este bebé.

Serena asintió y Darién salio de la habitación para informar a las demás lo que se iba a hacer, verla embarazada le había traido tantos recuerdos cuando ella había estado embarazada y el no se había involucrado en ello, se había sentido feliz de que Rini estuviera en camino pero su frustración era mas grande que su felicidad de ser padre.

Hablo con todas las sailors y les informo de su plan, después pidió hablar con Seiya a solas y lo dirigió a un consultorio vacío para tener una conversación mas privada.

Sy: Esta muy mal verdad? No me mientas por favor, se que ella trata de hacerse la valiente pero la he visto decaer cada dia mas.

D: Tranquilo puedes respirar, lo que le pasa no es nada de cuidado, lo mismo paso con Rini, solo es que ella no es lo suficientemente fuerte para llevar a cabo un embarazo, su poder es muy grande y su descendencia también, lo que yo hice cuando estaba embarazada de Rini sin que ella se diera cuenta le daba de mi energía por las noches y por eso ella nunca se enteró, lo que haremos será ligar tu energía para que soportes al bebé y así ella no tenga que emplear su energía.

Sy: Darién no sabes cuanto te lo agradezco, yo le sugerí que no siguiera adelante con el embarazo pero ella insistió, ya la conoces…

D: Tranquilo, ya hable con ella y con las demás y están de acuerdo en que la mudemos al castillo porque no quiere estar aquí y entre menos tensión tenga será mejor, yo te iré guiando en el proceso para que tanto ella como el bebé se encuentren bien, prepararé todo y pronto partiremos te parece bien?

Sy: Claro muchas gracias.

Darién alisto todo y pronto todos se encontraban de nuevo en el castillo, Serena fue acomodada en una amplia habitación con todos los cuidados, Seiya no se separaba de ella ni un segundo y Darién sintió un poco de celos, él nunca convivio de esa manera con ella cuando estaba embarazada, pero al contrario de él, Seiya acariciaba el vientre con sumo cuidado y brindaba palabras de aliento a lo que ella sonreía, esa sonrisa iluminaba todo a su alrededor y pudo percibir entonces la verdadera belleza de Serena.

Rini llego con Plut preguntando por su madre a lo que Darién la dirigio a la habitación donde estaba, en cuanto entro se lanzo a los brazos de Seiya- Papy Seiya, mamy! manito?- Princesa mía, tu mamy esta bien y tu hermanito también, tu papá nos va a ayudar a que tu mamy pronto se recupere- Rini volteo a ver a Darién como buscando confirmar lo que Seiya le acababa de decir y Darién solo asintió, se sentía tan raro ahí como fuera del lugar, por lo que se retiro lo mas pronto posible.

La mujer que amaba ahora esperaba un hijo de otro, ese otro la amaba con todo su ser y parecía feliz, hasta su hija parecía contenta con un nuevo hermanito.

Las Sailors aun se portaban ariscas con Darién y trataban de no hablarle, el por su parte le mostró a Seiya como debería de dar su energía y con todos esos cuidados pronto Serena se recupero y con las indicaciones de Darién todos volvieron a su hogar, por una semana había tenido a su familia y había sido testigo de la maravillosa mujer que había dejado partir, Serena realmente era capaz de dar su vida con tal de proteger los seres que mas amaba tal y como lo había echo con él. Su arrepentimiento no servía de nada, su único consuelo era saber que Serena era feliz esperando a su hija, el lo había sabido en el ultrasonido pero ni Seiya ni ella quisieron saber el sexo del bebé, el se sintió privilegiado por ser el único que sabia que iba a ser el bebé, antes de que se acercará el nacimiento de la pequeña, Darién se fue a comprar de todo tipo de cosas rosas para la hija de Serena y Seiya, cosas que nunca compro para su hija, compro enormes conejos de peluche y cosas que en otro tiempo consideró inútiles y cursis.

Cuando nació la pequeña se ofreció una gran celebración para brindar por la nueva heredera del reino lunar, con el nacimiento de la pequeña, Rini heredaría el reino de la tierra y la pequeña Seika heredaría el reino lunar, Darién estaba invitado y todos se sorprendieron al verlo llegar con muchos paquetes de regalos para la princesa.

Darién veía desde una distancia prudente como Seiya cargaba en brazos a su hija recién nacida, el orgulloso padre se paseaba por todo el salón presumiendo la hermosura de su hija, se las presumía a todos los invitados y se enorgullecía en decir que su hija había sacado la hermosura de su madre, se sintió culpable por no haber hecho eso con su propia hija y decidió salir al balcón a tomar un poco de aire fresco.

Seiya se percato de su ausencia y salió al balcón, se acerco a el y le entregó a la niña- Darién quiero agradecerte, gracias a ti mi hija esta aquí sana y salva, y quiero pedirte que tu seas el padrino, la verdad me eche a todas las chicas y a mis hermanos encima, pero creo que nadie merece mejor ese titulo que tu-

Darién tomo a la pequeña en sus brazos y observo detenidamente los rasgos de la pequeña, sus ojos eran idénticos a los de Serena pero su pelo era negro igual que el de Seiya, no tenía la misma insignia de la Luna en su frente que la de Rini, la pequeña comenzó a hacer caritas graciosas a lo que Darién no contuvo la risa. Era la viva imagen de Serena, alegre, despreocupada y muy muy hermosa.

Como bien dijo Seiya él fue el padrino de la pequeña, era la consentida de Darién mas que Rini, ya que de eso se encargaba Seiya, Seika era tan atolondrada, despistada y descuidada que sacaba cada dolor de cabeza a sus padres, era una miniSerena y Darién se sentía feliz cuando ella iba de vacaciones a la tierra, era como volver a ver a la Serena de la que se enamoro pero en chiquito.

Darién se dedico en cuerpo y alma a hacer feliz a esa pequeña y nunca volvió a desear compartir su vida con alguien, porque sin que nadie se enterará el seguía amando a Serena y nunca la olvidaría, pero se imaginaba que Seika era su hija y con eso se conformaba, la pequeña trajo luz a su sombría vida y lleno de felicidad su existencia.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: 

_Agradezco todos y cada uno de sus reviwes, disfrútenla y pronto les entregaré el ultimo capitulo._

_Saludines._


	9. Chapter 9: El Jardín Florece

_Chic s, el final tan esperado llego; espero que esta historia les haya gustado._

_Los personajes no me pertenecen todos son obra de Naoko Takeuchi, pero la historia es 100% de mi imaginación_

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: 

S: Padrino…padrino, mira…el jardín de las rosas esta floreciendo de nuevo….

D: Asi es pequeña princesa, creo que eso se debe a que una hermosa princesa me ama con todo su corazón.

S: Yo te quiero mucho padrino, nunca te dejaré de amar, te quiero mas que a mi papá pero no le digas si no me reprenderá, gracias por volver a plantar las rosas para mi.

D: No tienes nada que agradecer, no pensaría en alguien mas que en ti para que este jardín floreciera en todo su esplendor.

S: Porque se marchitaron?

D: Porque un malvado ser lleno de odio su corazón y daño el maravilloso corazón de una excelente mujer

S: Que mujer?

D: La mas hermosa y valiente de todo el universo

S:Ahhhhh, podemos comer helado?

D: Claro vamos dentro a disfrutar de un rico helado, también hay pastel de chocolate si quieres.

S: Siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii-La pequeña Seika salió corriendo por los jardines rumbo al palacio emocionada por la exquisita comida que iba a degustar, sin querer tenía una hija que lo amaba y aunque Seiya sulfurara y rabiara de coraje porque Seika prefería estar con Darién que con él, quería que su ahijada fuera feliz.

Seiya también quería que su hija fuera feliz, aunque eso involucrará las escapadas a la tierra de Seika, sin embargo el también era feliz ya que tenía el amor de la preciosa Rini, esa niña era su adoración, era tan madura y responsable que lo hacia sentirse orgulloso, sabía que sería una excelente gobernante en un futuro, a veces se sentía culpable porque aunque no lo admitiera abiertamente, Rini era su consentida y hasta podría jurar que la amaba mas que a Seika.

Darién miraba embelesado como Seika comía feliz su pastel, su cabello estaba peinado con los clásicos odangos de Serena, por su cabello el peinado era idéntico solo cambiaba el color, la insignia de la Luna no aparecía en su frente por lo que podía pasar desapercibida en la tierra, la gente de palacio la quería mucho ya que mencionaban que su personalidad era idéntica a la de su reina.

Aunque Rini también lo visitaba ella era muy reservada, en cierta manera se parecía mucho a él, pero entre ellos ese vinculo no existía, no tanto como con el de Seika; atendía las necesidades de Rini pero jamás se igualaría el cariño tan especial que tenía para su pequeña princesa.

Darién llevaba una excelente relación con Serena, era una mujer preciosa, nunca abandonaría su corazón, pero en silencio tenía una gran familia, era feliz a su manera, con su ahijada no habría nunca mas un hueco en su corazón.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: 

_Me despido agradeciéndoles a todos sus reviwes, gracias a todas pude terminar esta historia, sus palabras me alentaron, al final Darién a su manera pudo ser feliz,:D….Cuando uno toma decisiones no hay vuelta atrás, muchos te apoyarán y muchos no, pero al final tu decides tu destino._


End file.
